


The Clearing

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair celebrate the solstice.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 20 Dec - Solstice prompt





	The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt solstice.

Standing in the clearing, Blair gave a slight shiver as a blast of wind pushed against his back. Letting out a breath, Blair could see the vapor coming out of his mouth as a cloud of smoke. As a young child when he and Naomi had gone to see something in the north he had pretended that it was cigarette smoke. Later, he had learned how bad smoking was and that the vapor coming out of his mouth was really condensation.

Glancing up at the night sky above on this clear night, without lights from the city getting in the way, the stars looked brilliant and there seemed to be so many more of them. The stars looked like diamonds and Blair wondered what they looked like for Jim with his sentinel sight. 

The crunch of snow behind him told him Jim was coming and then strong arms circled him, Jim’s chest coming to rest against his back.

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” Blair whispered and Jim nodded thinking the most beautiful thing here was the man in his arms. He still couldn’t believe they had declared their love a few months before.

Another blast of wind made Blair shiver again and Jim tightened his hold on his partner. “So, Chief,” he whispered into Blair’s ear, making the man shiver but not from cold, “tell me about the solstice and why we are here?”

Blair smiled knowing Jim was here for him. When he had suggested taking a trip to the outskirts of Cascade on the solstice he had been surprised that Jim had agreed without any coaxing. “The winter solstice also known as the Yule is the shortest day of the year. The solstice is celebrated all over the world and is part of many cultures and religions. In the northern hemisphere it’s the longest night of the year. After the solstice, days start getting longer. It’s a symbol of hope for the future as the sun returns.”

“Hope for the future,” Jim repeated and Blair nodded. “I can’t imagine anything better than what I have right now,” Jim continued tightening his hold on Blair.

Another blast of cold air blew across the clearing and Blair turned to face Jim. “I guess we should head back.”

“I should tell you, I booked us into a bed and breakfast not far from here. There’s a dinner reservation at small restaurant nearby and then a bedroom with a fireplace for after dinner.”

“I love you, Jim,” Blair whispered reaching up to caress Jim’s face before pulling him down for a kiss.

“I love you, too, Blair,” Jim answered when they pulled apart. About to say something about liking the idea of long nights together, Jim stopped. This moment was magical and he wouldn’t belittle it with some inane comment. “Happy Solstice,” he pulled Blair in for another kiss before the pair started back to Jim’s truck.


End file.
